behind rikku's hazel eyes
by xxxtristanx0x0x
Summary: when a wedding goes wrong
1. Chapter 1

Rikku was getting her wedding just fixed ,surrounded by her bridesmaid yuna and yuffie today was her big day no one ever thought that she would tie the knot they were helping her with her hair and makeup and so forth. She thought about how she snuck on her fiancé L one day when she was supposed to be at home learning how to be a housewife she saw him with another women with the name of misa misa and she saw them kiss and go out to a hotel and after that she just ran home and grieve L didn't know that she was there so she kept quiet and try to act it off that was the day before there wedding she read all the text messages and she seen all the pictures and videos they had together yet then again L never once in his life look rikku in the eye and say he love her she was forsaken and heartbroken she love him so much and she gave him her heart and he broke it. Hey rikku try on these pearls yuffie said as she put the necklace around her neck and clip it on her hair was now put in a little neat pony tail with a flower on the side , look at you rikku this is so cute yuna retorted .rikku was sadden she just couldn't go on with this wedding when rikku look up at the mirror to see her face a storm is formed outside rikku's bridesmaids are unable to close the windows the storm blows leaves into the window . Her bride maids run out of the room while rikku stays allowing her hair and dress to be swept up by the strong winds she thought about all the times L lied to her and mislead her how he wonted come home sometimes or wouldn't answer his phone when she needed him how he had that affair with misa . She walk out of the parlor and headed down the aisle and when she got there she exchanged her wedding vows with her fiancé. Before he puts the ring on her finger, she looks at the guest and sees the other women which is misa . She sees a tiny smile the two exchange, misa blows her fiancé L a kiss she reaches for the ring , and throws it at him and she leaves him at the altar ,throwing her wedding bouquet into the lap of Vincent at the process . Rikku then shoves her way past the wedding guest who try to stop her from leaving .she stepped out the doors into a bright sunlight and she ran and never looked back .


	2. Chapter 2

Ever one was astonished rikku left L dumbfounded and confuse who was he to marry now when his supposed to be wife rikku was to kiss him and just say yes so they could get married he just put his hand to his face and let out a big sigh . Were is she L said worriedly this is supposed to be the best day of my life now its my nightmare. Every one in the crowd was shocked. I'll help you find her I think I know were she is zack said. Please help me find her if I don't have this wedding I wall regret this for the rest of my life L said. The bridesmaid and all the wedding guest look for rikku for hours they check her house his house her relatives house but still no sign of rikku they finally found her by the forest sobbing her heart out she was so heartbroken. L ran to her and sat down beside her rikku why did you leave me don't you want to have our wedding don't tell me you don't love me anymore rikku I cant live without don't leave me here with a broken heart and a shattered soul he said as he lay on her chest hugging on her waist, when I was walking down the aisle I was walking towards somebody, who had no idea who I really was. And it was only half of the other persons fault because I had done everything to convince him that I was exactly everything he wanted . That man was you L. I wanted this day to happen but you were unfaithful you don't know how you betrayed me and I don't love you anymore you're a liar and a cheater and I don't won't this wedding to go on rikku said in a calm voice. I guarantee there will be some tough times and I guarantee that at some point one or both of us will want to get out. But I also guarantee that if I didn't ask you to be mine ,I'll regret it for the rest of my life because I know in my heart you're the only one for me L replied. If you love me so much you wouldn't have cheated on me with misa was she worth it all she was nothing but a harlot and you left me for her that night while I was at home being the good faithful fiancé I was you think that I'm supposed to let you get away with screwing over another girl and coming to me I should have known you never loved me and you were nothing but a womanizer and for that I hate you .rikku tried to get away from him but he hold her down to him. No rikku I cant let you go instill I get my point across I love you she means nothing to me you're the one I want I know that I was lustful and I was unfaithful but I'm in love with you not her. If you love me so much why did you hurt me and deceive me in so many ways. Never again will I kiss you never again will I miss you never again will I fall for you never again will I kiss you never again will I love you never ever again rikku whispered in his ear . No rikku don't leave me the rain began to pour down making rikku's wedding dress and makeup ruined l was holding on to rikku really tight . Rikku push L off gently and got up and walk away then she disappeared in the mist leaving L in despair.


End file.
